


Come Back To Me

by Icylightning



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry Stiles, Bickering, Boss Derek, Break Up, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Getting Back Together, Hurt Stiles, Jealous Derek, Jealous Stiles, Light Angst, M/M, Mugging, Near Death Experiences, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secretary Stiles, Sexual Tension, Stabbing, bold derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Stiles works in an agency that supplies secretaries. His latest assignment : Personal secretary to Derek Hale who also happens to be his ex boyfriend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! Another AU on Sterek. Hope you guys like the first chapter. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"May I come in Sir?" 

Patrick Kerso looked up from his table with a smile on his face "Come in Stiles. You know knocking policy really doesn't apply to my best friend's son" Stiles replied with a small smile "Thank you but I tend to keep my professional and personal business separately" 

Patrick got up from his chair "That's what I like about the most Stiles. You're very professional and loyal to your work" 

"Again thank you. What do you have for me?" Stiles asked politely waiting for his Boss to continue. Patrick turned behind to pick up a file "You know that our company's job is to provide personal secretary to wealthy businessmen"

Stiles nodded

"I've a job for you. The money is double from what you get here and you'll be given other incentives like house rent, medical claim and bonus at the end of every six months" 

Stiles raised his eyebrows "Wow. Looks like someone is desperately in need for help" he joked. He saw Patrick had a sheepish look on his face and now he understood there was more to come "Is there something you want to add" 

"Our client is....actually he's a tough guy to handle. He's very flamboyant....a brat you can say....umm.. he's hired sixteen secretaries up till now and no one was able to stay more than a month" 

Stiles almost gaped at his Boss "Sixteen secretaries?" 

Patrick nodded "Like I said he's a tough guy. His secretaries are either fired for slacking off on the job or they quit because 'he's' been slacking off" he finished with a sigh

Stiles nodded taking in the information. He was intrigued from inside and suddenly wanted to meet this one in million man who could annoy sixteen secretaries

Patrick saw Stiles was in deep thought "If you're feeling uncomfortable then you don't have to take this job. I can ask David to..." 

"No" Stiles straightened himself "I'll do it. How hard can it be right" Patrick smiled "I'm proud of you. Remember our company has never gotten complains before. All the secretaries I've recruited, they have never dissapointed me"

"You can count on me Sir. I won't let you down" 

"I know" Patrick nodded with pride "You can start from tomorrow" 

Stiles gave a nod and was about to leave when he turned back around "I forgot to ask. What's the name of my new Boss?" 

Patrick extended his hand giving the file to Stiles "I think you might have heard about him. He's son of multi millionaire James Hale. Derek Hale" 

And just like that Stiles felt a cold bucket of water was dropped on him....twice! 

NEXT DAY

Twenty seven year old Derek munched on his sandwich while looking at the papers infront of him. His father had yet again thought of starting a new project just to add more bucks in his already over flowing bank accounts. Not that he complained but this was getting into a routine every few months "I hate when it comes to calculating profit and loss" he muttered analysing the reports of new project

The door to his cabin opened and in walked a man "Good morning son" Derek looked up "Good morning Dad. I was just reading your project" 

"That's good but I came for other reason" 

Derek looked at him with raised eyebrows

"I found a new secretary" 

Derek opened his mouth with frowned expression but his father raised his hand "Hear me out Derek. He's twenty four years old but good and I mean really good. His agency had awarded him as best employee of the year" 

"I don't need a secretary"

"Yes you do"

"No" 

James Hale took a step closer and used his stern tone "I've already appointed him and you'll accept and respect my decision" 

"What if I don't like him? What if he's just like previous secretaries I had" 

"You don't have to marry him Derek! Just give him a chance" James argued back "Why can't you stick to one good assistant" 

"Bacause none of them are good!" 

"Derek my decision is final. He's standing outside and...."

Derek's eyes widened "Already?"

James huffed out a breath "Yes he's standing outside and I'm going to call him in. I expect you to behave" Derek glared at his father but in the end sighed in defeat "Fine send him in" 

James smiled and pressed a button on the phone "Send Mr Stilinski in" 

Derek froze at the name. No no no no...he must have heard the wrong name. He couldn't be. Stilinski? For real? After what like....six years? No no no that's not possible. He was not ready for this. He couldn't face him again

There was a knock at the door and James spoke "Come in Mr Stilinski" Derek's eyes were glued at the door hoping, praying even begging what he was thinking was wrong. The sandwich nearly slipped from his fingers threatening to drop on his 500dollar shirt and spread bread crumps over his designer pants when he saw the face of the person

Stiles took a deep breath and stepped in the cabin "Good morning Sir" he extended his hand and James shook with a smile "Good morning Mr Stilinski. This is my son and your new Boss Derek Hale" Stiles turned his gaze on Derek hard, cold and burning"Good morning Sir" 

Fuck, thought Derek. He was so screwed. He tried to keep a impassive face and cleared his throat "Go..Good morning" James waved a hand "I'll leave now. Mr Stilinski you can start from today" 

After James was gone Stiles smiled like a gold medallist in Olympics, teeth bright as ever confusing Derek for merest seconds. Has Stiles forgotten him, thought Derek. His illusion was shattered when Stiles spoke up loud and clear "Remember me? I'm Stiles..." he leaned in and lowered his voice to deadly whisper "....the boy you cheated six years back"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Thank you reading this fic. On with the next chapter.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

FLASHBACK

_"How could you do this to me Derek? I thought you loved me" thick tears ran down Stiles's face, eyes glaring at his boyfriend_

_"Listen to me Stiles. It's not what you think" Derek reached out to him but Stiles harshly swatted his hand away "Don't touch me! You don't get to touch me anymore"_

_"This is not fair Stiles. You've hear me out"_

_"So you can lie to me again?"_

_"Now you're being unreasonable"_

_Stiles sniffed through his clogged nose shaking his head in disappointment "Ofcourse I'm being unreasonable. I just caught my boyfriend kissing someone and I shouldn't freak out"_

_"Stiles please you're..."_

_"It's all over between us"_

_"What?"_

_"You heard me. You and me are done!" Stiles turned his back and stormed out of the room ignoring Derek's pleas "Stiles wait! Stiles don't do this! Stiles!"_

PRESENT

"...the boy you cheated six years back"

If Derek hadn't been high level official who was capable of handling all types of threatening situations, he probably would have collapsed on the floor in a pile of helpless nerves. Stiles's voice was same as before that he fallen so badly in love with. He tried hard to keep a straight face and waited for Stiles to finish because if he knew the boy then there was surely more to come "Or should I guess by the number of 'personal'.. Stiles punchuated the word "...assistance you had, your memory is been depleted to zero"

"I do remember you Stiles"

Hearing his name from Derek's mouth again brought back one painful memory that Stiles was trying hard to forget. He leaned in some more, so close that Derek could smell his after shave lotion and feel the heat radiating from his body. He took a deep breath as next words ghosted over his lips "You're an asshole Derek"

Now that was crossing the line, thought Derek. He steeled his eyes, hardened his gaze and let out the coldest voice he could muster against Stiles "I must ask you to refrain from such profanity. If not you'll be fired immediately and escorted out of the premises"

"You haven't changed a bit. Still same old Derek who loves to play with other people's feelings" Stiles pulled back and crossed his arms. Derek slammed his hands on the desk "That's enough! If you're having so much problem then why are you here?"

Stiles went quite for a minute "That's...that's none of your business" he bit his lips hard "I've been chosen by your father. If you want to fire me, you'll have to talk to him first" Derek glared knowing it was next impossible explaining his father that he didn't want his ex working as he personal assistant "Fine but if you want to work here you'll learn to watch your tongue and keep your personal feelings out of my office. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal" Stiles snarled stepping few steps back "I'll take care rest of my work Mr Hale. Press 5 if you need me" he didn't wait for Derek's reply and slammed the door on his way out

Derek rubbed his forehead in frustration. He did not deserve this. He could....actually should have fired Stiles the second he stepped in his office but he couldn't. His father would never understand what happened six years back

Derek plopped back on his seat and sighed. He clasped his hand at the back of his head. Was this the same Stiles he fell in love with years back. No ways. That Stiles was lot cuter than this one "You left me Stiles. You! How dare you call me an asshole. You're an asshole. If you think you can come and blame me for our break up, then you're wrong. I too can show how much mad I'm at you" he took a deep breath and continued with his work ignoring the headache that was slowly starting to show. Only if he could get a cup of coffee

Wait a minute

A small cunning smile appeared on his face "I can get a cup of coffee" he extended his finger and pressed on No5

Stiles picked up the phone as it rang "Yes De..Mr Hale" Derek hummed "I want you to do something for me"

Stiles checked on his notepad thinking Derek was probably asking him for his schedule of the day "Your meeting with Mr Mackenzie starts in half an hour and then...."

"I want a cup of coffee"

Stiles frowned "Excuse me?"

"Do you have a hearing problem Stiles?"

"No"

"Good. Then bring me a cup of coffee"

"I'm not your servant"

"I never said you were"

"I'm not getting paid to do your personal work"

"Don't forget Stiles, you're my 'personal' secretary" Derek pressed hard on the word personal "...and that means you're getting paid to do my personal work"

"But..."

"There is a cafe at the end of this buliding. One dark coffee with no cream or sugar"

Stiles almost smiled. He still drinks the same coffee even after six years. He forced himself out of his past and huffed out a breath "Mr Hale this is ridiculous. Stop being cooped up in your office like a agoraphobic bird and get your own beverage" Stiles spat back

That's an insult, Derek narrowed his eyes "Get ready to pack your stuff if I don't get my coffee in ten minutes. Don't test my patience" he hung up the phone and muttered "Still a stubborn brat"

Stiles closed his clenching his jaw tightly. If he didn't need the money he would have never stepped his foot in Derek's office. The young man sighed and walked out of the office

 

 

"May I come in"

"Come in" Derek didn't even look up from his file "Did you get my coffee" Stiles placed the cup a little too hard on the table spilling some of it "Just like you told"

Derek nodded "Good. I appreciate what you've done.You can leave now" he smiled with satisfaction hand reaching to grab the cup.

Stiles didn't move. He watched as Derek took a sip of coffee and then next second a spit out the liquid like a fountain.

Now Stiles smiled with satisfaction

"What the hell is this?" Derek wiped his mouth "Did you ask them to put a bag of sugar?" Stiles feigned a shocking face "Oh I'm so sorry Mr Hale. I don't know what happened. I asked them to make your coffee just like you said. No cream and four spoons of sugar"

Derek got up from his chair, anger shining in his eyes as he glared at Stiles "I said no cream or sugar!"

"Oh my bad. Why not you wait here and I'll go get your coffee again. Though it might take a while since there are already thirty people waiting in line" Stiles sighed dramatically "But it's okay...after all you're the Boss. Gotta do as you say"

Thirty people in line? That will take atleast an hour to get a cup of coffee. He was already late for his meeting "I don't want coffee. Get back to work and give me McKenzie's file"

"Sure" Stiles replied cheerfully and walked out of the room. Derek was still glaring at the spot where Stiles was standing "I know you did this on purpose. Don't think I'm going to let you get off that easily. Consider this as a war"

Stiles sat down on his chair a small laugh playing on his lips. Maybe working here wouldn't be such a bad thing. He would also get his sweet revenge on Derek who broke his heart. It had been six years but he could still feel the pain. He had loved the man with all his heart and in return Derek cheated in him with some other guy. Patrick was right. He is flamboyant. No wonder anyone wouldn't want to work with him. The man is a real jerk. Stiles sighed and continued to work in his computer

 

AFTER THE MEETING

"Bring me the reports of M & S company" Derek literally ordered Stiles who nodded and brought the said files. He plopped them on his desk and was about to leave when Derek spoke again "I need to verify Mr Shah's accounts. Go bring me his files"

"Yes Sir"

When Stiles was back with the file Derek asked him to bring yet another reports. He could see Stiles's face was simmering with anger which only made him smile. Stiles placed the file on top of the other "Should I cancel all your other meetings for today?"

"What?"

"Since you've decided to work all day" Stiles pointed at the stack of papers. Derek glared and mumbled "Tell me my next schedule"

"Nothing before lunch. You have a conference meeting at three" Stiles turned to leave

"Where are you going?"

"My office?"

"Stand here"

"What?"

"I might need you. It would be lot easier if you are here" Derek didn't even look up from his papers but Stiles knew he was grinning. He controlled himself not to punch the man right there and then. Stiles pursed his lips and nodded "Yes Sir"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Thanks for reading this story. On with the next chapter. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

FLASHBACK

_Derek turned his car on the side of the road and pressed on the break pedal shutting the engine off. Stiles looked at him confusingly as he got out of the car "Derek why did you stop in the middle of the highway?"_

_The door to Stiles's side swung open and before he could protest Derek scooped him in his arms and carried him out "Whoa...Derek! What's going on?"_

_Derek gently made Stiles sit on the bonnet and held him close littering his cheeks and collarbone with butterfly kisses. Stiles playfully pushed at Derek's face, weakly trying to stop the onslaught of affection but nothing could stop Derek as he only placed kisses on Stiles's palm_

_"Derek stop! You lovesick idiot" Stiles said inbetween giggles. Derek stopped in mid air and smirked "Did that do something to you?"_

_Stiles bit his lower lip blushing a little "Maybe"_

_"Then I should keep going" Derek continued with his kisses until Stiles pulled Derek's face with both hands and gave him a full proper kiss "So what's the occasion?"_

_Derek pecked Stiles's lips before walking back to pick a box from his car. He smiled handing the box to Stiles "Happy six month anniversary"_

_Stiles's eyes widened as he smiled broadly "You remembered!" Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles's neck "Did you really think I would forget the best six months of my life"_

_Stiles shook his head "Thank you. These six months are definitely the best in my life too" he unwrapped the gift and smiled in awe when he touched the soft blue sweater "It's beautiful Derek"_

_"Not as beautiful as you"_

_Stiles kissed Derek "I love you"_

_"I love you too Stiles"_

PRESENT

It had been fifteen days since Stiles had joined Derek's company and he was already close to killing the man with his bare hands. Derek would daily ask him to bring his coffee before he stepped a foot in his office. At first he tried to mess his beverage but then Derek would ask him to go back again and that would only anger him to no limits. He gave up at the end of fifth day

Every morning Derek made his work table a mess. He would scatter all the files and papers, jumble them so Stiles had to re file each paper. His table would be covered with paper holes and he made Stiles pick each and every piece. Derek would talk politely to Stiles infront of his father and other staff members but the second they were alone he would use his actual cold voice "Stop wasting my time and get back to work"

Another annoying habit of Derek was that he made Stiles stand for hours while he worked. By the time Stiles went to his cabin, he felt his legs were made of noodles. He would curse Derek with all the names he could think of and then curse some more before getting back to work

It wasn't that Derek was the only one who was having all the fun. Stiles would interchange Derek's meetings and inform him the last minute. He would give Derek all the wrong information on the presentation and then enjoy watching him make blunder in front of his father and then in the end correct him acting as a life saver

Stiles knew Derek was weak in accounting so he would point out his mistakes infront of his father and brag about his hardwork. He would take hours completing a simple task as imputing data in his computer. Sometimes he went home early making a lame excuse like stomach ache

Long story short....

Derek hate Stiles

Stiles hate Derek

ONE WEEK LATER

Derek was working on his big presentation when Stiles barged in his office without knocking "I deserve a raise!" he said somewhat breathless

Derek rolled his eyes, dropped the pen and leaned back in his chair "Raise? What gave you the brilliant idea?" he asked sarcastically. Stiles walked with confidence and showed Derek a file "I've been working here for nearly a month and I've seen that a girl with ten of your co workers in that time period- talked to each one for testimony, viewed our funds and discovered where our missing money is going"

"Really?"

"Yes really"

Derek eyed Stiles. Was he pulling some kind of stunt. He had to make sure before he goes an fires some innocent girl "Impressive...but my real question is why did you suspect her?"

Stiles frowned

"I mean it's barely a month for you in here and you discover something as huge as this? Why should I believe you?"

Stiles clenched his jaw and leaned in "She's been siphoning your funds out little by little, week by week, a couple hundered that _aren't_ going missing just because of errors in addition. You would have noticed this....only if you were good in maths" he smiled teasingingly

Derek glared

"Anyways if you really want to know, I heard her talking on the phone at a restaurant about how you and your father was nothing but dumb ass and that you guys didn't have a clue what she was doing. So as a 'good' and 'loyal' employee I decided to do some research and found her guilty. The results are in that file" Stiles pointed out

Derek read the file and digged on his computer to check if Stiles was right and Dammit...he was right. The girl was actually cheating on their company. He pressed the button to her cabin "Miss Tenten. You're fired!" He then looked at Stiles "You can leave"

Stiles didn't move. He stood with challenging eyes at where fixed on Derek "I'm waiting for the magical words" Derek pressed lips and forced a smile "Thank you Stiles. You did a wonderful job"

"What about my raise?"

 

"Raise?"

A new voice was heard and Derek saw his father enter "Hi Dad" James walked in with a smile "Hello son. How's everything going? Ready with the presentation?"

Derek nodded "Yeah I'm almost done"

"Good afternoon Sir" greeted Stiles

"Good afternoon Stiles. If I'm not wrong, were you talking about raise?"

Stiles nodded "I don't like to brag but Sir I've busted a huge scan in this company"

Derek scoffed. Huge scan my ass.

"Scan?" asked James and Stiles explained adding a bit of drama in his speech on how he caught a girl cheating on their company "So that's why I was asking for a raise but it's okay if you don't think I'm worth it" he hung his head down

Derek glared. Someone should give him an award for his acting. Dad's never going to fall in his trap

James patted Stiles's shoulders "Oh you did an awesome job Stiles. You do deserve a raise and guess what? You'll also get to be with Derek in today's presentation"

Stiles's eyes widened "What?"

Derek jumped from his chair "What!? Dad he can't join us"

"Why not! The boy's got some real brains. He could be very helpful"

Stiles smiled broadly looking at Derek

"But..."

"Are you questioning my judgement?" James narrowed his eyes and Derek could only shake his head "Okay if that's what you want"

"Good. We should be up in fifteen minutes. Brief Stiles about your presentation and meet me in the conference room" James walked out and Derek glared at Stiles raising a warning finger "If you mess this for me, I swear..."

"Why would I mess MY promotion Derek" Stiles grinned "Not everything is about you Mr Hale. Now shall we prepare OUR presentation"

Derek slammed the file on the table "You're Mr smarty pants over here so why not you read it and figure it all out by yourself"

"What?"

"Meet me in the conference room in ten minutes. Don't be late" Derek didn't wait for Stiles's reply and slammed the door shut. Stiles stared at the file "Damn I did not think this through"

CONFERENCE ROOM

Stiles was nervous. He had worked with few people before but none of them ever took him to a conference room before. These rooms were specially build to make million dollar deals and now he was almost panicking as he took his place on the last chair. The temperature was chilled which made him shiver in his black trousers and plain white shirt. The atmosphere was filled with tension that was so severve he thought someone was going to get murdered. There were eight chairs facing each other occupied by high class businessmen and a main chair where seated James. Derek stood confidently near a digital screen ready with his presentation and Stiles didn't know why but he mentally wished him good luck

James got up from his chair "Before we get started I would like you all to meet my son Derek's very talented assistant Mr Stiles Stilinski"

All eyes were on Stiles who waved a nervous hi "Good afternoon" he received nods from everyone who seemed least bothered by his presence. Though there was one man who stared at Stiles as if he was the seventh wonder of the world "Hi" he greeted with a smile

Out of no where Derek felt a pang of jealousy run through his veins when the man whom he recognised as Gary Barlow gawk at Stiles like he was some kind of delicious meal. If he looked closely he could definitely see some drool coming from his mouth. That bastard! He wished to jam the board pen on the eyes that were looking at his Stiles

Wait a minute

Did he say  _his Stiles_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! I'm back with next chapter! Thank you so much for reading this fic. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

FLASHBACK

_The second Stiles saw Derek's tear stricken face, he knew something was terribly wrong. His boyfriend's whole body shook as he slowly walked towards him "Sti...Stiles"_

_"Derek? What happened?" Stiles pulled Derek tightly to himself and ran soft circles on his back "What's wrong Der?"_

_A sob escaped from Derek's lips "Mom....she's no more" he cried harder_

_"Oh Derek" Stiles tightened his hold as tears spilled from his eyes. He very well knew the pain of losing a mother "I'm so sorry"_

_Derek's legs gave out and he crumbled on the floor taking Stiles with him "I can't believe she's gone" Stiles held him close to his chest and slowly started rocking them both "Let it out Der. It's gonna be okay"_

_"Stiles"_

_"I'm here. I'm not going anywhere"_

PRESENT

Derek was furious. He was pacing in his office like a wild animal locked in a cage, ready to pounce like a predator. The presentation went fine, infact so fine that he earned a yearly contract. He should be celebrating his victory, not act as a jealous ex boyfriend.

Ex boyfriend. Derek loathed that word. All these years he was fine on his own, enjoying his perfect bachelor life but now his ex boyfriend was back. The same boyfriend who once meant the world to him. He had locked all his feelings in a big box and burried deep inside his heart. But now he had to see Stiles everyday. Hear his voice everyday. Feel his presence everyday. But that shouldn't bother him, he was over him. He had moved on but then why? Why did he want to electrocute the man who was literally eye fucking Stiles

Derek took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. This was ridiculous. He shouldn't feel this way. Stiles was his ex. He had no right to get jealous or even care whom he choose to be with. Derek loosened his tie and decided to get back to work.

NEXT DAY

Stiles stood in the middle of the coffee shop waiting for Derek's coffee when his phone buzzed. He rolled his eyes and pressed on the green button "Yes Sir"

Derek's voice echoed over the phone "Are you done getting my coffee?" Stiles balanced the phone between the crook of his neck and shoulder. He grabbed the served cup and fished out the money from his pocket "Almost" he grumbled

"Well hurry up! My caffeine levels are fluctuating"

Stiles muttered under his breath "Your menstrual levels are fluctuating"

"What did you say?"

"Your coffee is all ready. I'll be there in five minutes"

"Two!" Derek hung up

Stiles raised his hand to throw away his cell but stopped in mid air "I can't break this. He won't even pay for new one" he sighed and walked out of the coffee shop only to fall into coughing fit as black exhaust from nearby car filled his lungs. He tried to wave the smoke off his view so he could see clearly but next second he bumped hard into someone

Stiles could only watch with wide eyes as the steaming hot beverage hit a suited chest, spilled onto the fabric and then fell on the sidewalk dumping its contents on the ground. With terror in eyes Stiles moved his eyelids to see which unfortunate passerby did he mauled with Derek's coffee

Stiles gasped "I'm so sorry Mr Barlow"

Gary glanced at his shirt and Stiles gulped down the heavy lump and proceeded to grab a handkerchief from his pocket "I'm so sorry Mr Barlow... so so extremely sorry... it looks like an expensive suit... this going to leave a stain...oh God... I'm such a idiot.." he rambled making a complete fool of himself. What had he done? The man was Derek's new business partner. He was so going to get fired today. Stiles kept muttering sorry when finally Gary gently caught his wrist "Stop"

Stiles quickly shut his mouth but the hand was still pressed tightly on Gary's chest, bloating up the coffee that had soaked through. He winced because he could still feel the warm liquid. Damn that had to burn "I'm so sorry. I'll dry clean the suit for you and pay for the damage"

Gary's eyes hardened "I do hope you know what you've done Mr Stilinski"

He knows my name! Stiles felt a chill run down his spine. He hung his head down thinking he probably should head back home and look for a new job. Gary however had other plans. He let go of Stiles's wrist and brushed off his expensive suit "Let's have a chat"

Stiles's jerked up in surprise "Chat?"

Gary nodded

"But I've to..."

"Follow me Mr Stilinski" Gary started walking and Stiles had no choice but to follow him like a lost puppy. What the hell was going on?

DEREK'S OFFICE

Derek heard a knock and thought finally Stiles was here with his coffee "Come in" he was surprised to see the person's face "David? What are you doing here?"

David, who worked next to Stiles's cabin wore a grin on his face as he spoke "Just thought you would like to know your secretary is having breakfast with Mr Barlow"

Impossible, thought Derek and scowled "What?"

"I just saw them walk in a coffee shop not ten minutes back" David smiled "Anyways that's none of my business. I was just being a good loyal worker"

Before Derek could sunk the information in David turned on his heel and headed towards the doorway. But before leaving he added a side note "They looked pretty close to me"

Derek waited for few seconds before he grabbed his coat and headed out of his office. David called out from behind "I better be getting raise for this" Derek ignored him completely and stormed out of the building.

COFFEE SHOP

Stiles was back in the coffee shop where Gary chose to sit right in the middle of the hall "Please be seated Mr Stilinski" Stiles slowly sat down opposite to Gary. He was really confused with Gary's behaviour who had a smug look on his face "What are we doing here Mr Barlow?"

"Order what you like" Gary said bluntly opening his own menu card. Stiles decided to play safe. Maybe that's what Gary wanted. A breakfast with him. He ordered the fourth cheapest item and Gary raised his eyebrow "That's it?"

"Yes Sir"

When the waiter came Stiles was shocked. His breakfast partner had ordered the most expensive dishes ignoring his previous choice, listing them off like he owned the place. He could practically see dollars shinning in those dark brown eyes. He reluctantly took a bite from a hot steaming dish only to spit out of his mouth because he wasn't ready for Gary's next words...

"Work for my company"

"Ex..Excuse me" Stiles coughed wiping his mouth with a tissue paper

"If you can stand Derek Hale's regimen, you can handle mine with no problem. We need people like you Mr Stilinski" Gary send a cryptic smile across the table and Stiles swallowed hard

"I'll pay you a generous amount. We can forget about the stain on my shirt"

Stiles's heart was hammering in his chest "Sir..I.." Gary leaned in to whisper "Derek doesn't realise how talented you are but I can take you to the top. You'll be able to achieve all your dreams only....." he leaned back up "If you join me"

Stiles didn't have to think twice before he made a decision "Thank you Mr Barlow"

Derek had heard enough. He turned around to get back to his office. On the way he clenched his fists and shook his head in disappointment "I hate you Stiles"

DEREK'S OFFICE

Derek was fuming in silence. How could Stiles cheat on him when he was the one who busted that girl. He works for his company. How could he even think of leaving him. He should have never hired him in the first place. In his rage he picked up a paper weight and threw at the nearest wall

A knock

"Come in" barked Derek

Stiles stepped in "I'm sorry. Actually I...."

Derek crossed the distance in two large steps, grabbed Stiles by his collar and slammed him on the behind wall "You accepted Barlow's job offer!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! I'm back with next chapter. Thank you so much for reading this story.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

FLASHBACK

_"Stop...S..Stop it Derek!" Stiles bubbled with laughter hands covering Derek's fingers as they gently digged into his hips. They were watching TV in Derek's house when out of nowhere he started tickling Stiles_

_"You look so cute when you giggle" Derek continued with his tickle torture. Stiles threw his head back and squirmed unable to gather the strength to push Derek in his fists of laughter "Let..let me go!"_

_Somehow they both tumbled on the floor with Stiles sprawled, chest heaving as giggles still pass from his lips. Derek dragged himself towards Stiles with a smile so broad that his cheeks were hurting. They lay in comfortable silence before a hand sneaked its way into Stiles's hand and fingers slide their way between his own. Stiles curled closer to Derek and gave a light squeeze on their joined hands "I love you"_

_"I love you too Stiles" Derek leaned in and pressed his lips on Stiles "Hey I wanted to ask you if you would like to come to my Dad's office party"_

_"Office party?" Stiles narrowed his eyes "And that too your Dad's?" Derek nodded with a sheepish smile "Actually Dad asked me to come and you know how much I hate official parties. I get bored"_

_"So you want me to come because..?"_

_"I want you to come so we can get bored together" Derek suggested with a smile_

_"No thank you"_

_"C'mon Stiles. It will be fun"_

_"For real?"_

_"No but we'll get to spend time together"_

_"Hmm...you've made a valid point"_

_"So are you coming?"_

_"Have I ever said no to you?"_

_"Thank you. Be ready by eight. I'll come pick you"_

PRESENT

Stiles gasped in pain when his back hit the wall behind. Before he could process what was going on Derek sneered at him "You took Barlow's job offer!"

Pain temporarily forgotten, Stiles felt a new emotion run through him. Shock combined with confusion "How did you know he offered me a job?" Derek tightened his hold wrinkling the collar in harsh grip "I know" he said coldly "Because I know what type of man he is. So just admit it that you took his offer"

Stiles scowled at Derek and finally snapped "Stop accusing me!" he wrenched himself free and pushed the man with both hands "Do you think I'm that low of a person? To ditch you? Do you think I'm that dumb not to realize what kind of man Barlow is! He is ten times worse than you"

Derek felt the pounding in his chest began to decrease at Stiles's words. He looked at him confusingly "You didn't accept his offer?"

"No you idiot" Stiles replied in anger "He did offer me big raise but I refused. Unlike you, I have principles Derek. I don't go behind someone's back and cheat them bluntly"

Derek glared hard. He knew what Stiles was talking about "Don't you dare put the blame on me what happened in our past"

"Truth is always difficult to accept"

"I can't believe we're having this conversation. I should have never hired you. I forgot you were the biggest mistake of my life" Derek spat back

Stiles took a deep breath eyeing Derek with harsh gaze brimming with tears "You haven't changed a bit. You're still hot headed, loud and implusive. I can't believe I once lov..."

A knock

Derek quickly changed his mood and forced a smile. Stiles too straightened his clothes and wiped his eyes. His heart was still hammering but he steeled himself and got ready with a smile

James hurried inside the office with few papers in hand "I need you to go see the site for our next project" Derek nodded "Is it the one which we signed contract yesterday?"

James showed the papers "Here are the details of the land. Mr Tayoka is leaving for Japan in few hours. He wants to finalize the site before going. You both need to leave now"

Derek looked at Stiles who avoided any eye contact with him. He shook his head huffing out a breath "Okay we'll go"

Stiles came forward and took the papers from Derek "Let me brief you on the way...Sir" James smiled at Stiles "That's a good idea. It will save you some time. I really like the way you two working. It's perfect. Right Derek?"

Derek wanted to yell NO but gave a reluctant nod "Ofcourse" he saw Stiles threw a cold glare at him.

"Get going boys" James waved at the door and saw Derek leave followed by Stiles

 

 

 

The car hurtled down the empty highway. The location was atleast forty kilometres away from the main city. The pin drop silence streched between Derek and Stiles, neither of them wanting to even look at the other. Derek was feeling a little releaved that Stiles choose to work with him but the accusing words still hurt like bitch. Why couldn't he see that it wasn't his fault that they broke up. 

Stiles titled his head on the window letting out a small sigh. Derek didn't even have a courtesy to atleast mention that he was glad he rejected Barlow's job offer. And now he regretted his decision. Things would be lot easier if he wouldn't work for Derek. But he..

Derek turned up the volume of AC to one number high. Stiles sucked in a breath when the sudden cold air blew right on his face. He gave a irritating look to Derek and turned the button back down

Derek saw this and frowned. He pushed the button two digits up

Stiles glared and pushed it back down

"Stop it Stiles!"

"You stop it!"

"It's nearly 50 degrees out there" Derek raised his voice and so did Stiles "I don't feel hot. Infact I'm cold" he lied. He knew the hot weather was at its peak today but he just wanted to prove Derek wrong

"This is my car and I get to make all the decisions" Derek turned the AC back up. Stiles shot another glare before muttering under his breath "Jerk"

Derek gritted his teeth so hard that his jaw started to hurt. Stiles was annoying him so much. He really needed a break from him. Another fifteen minutes of ride before they reached at the location. Stiles was about to leave when Derek pressed the off button on his side of the door "What are you doing?"

"You're not coming"

"Excuse me?"

"I can handle this myself. I don't need you here" Derek pulled the keys from the ignition and got out of the car. Stiles anxiety spiked up "But your Dad asked me to brief you and..."

"Did you?" challenged Derek "If I'm not wrong you were busy freezing your ass in this hot weather"

Stiles glared and Derek picked up the file "I'll be back in an hour" he pulled back and Stiles raised his voice "Could you atleast leave...."

Derek banged the door shut and perp locks clicked in place

"....the window open" Stiles finished with a sigh and slumped down on his seat. He saw Derek walk away without giving a second glance and he pulled a tongue at him "Should have accepted Barlow's offer"

FOUR HOURS LATER

Stiles loosened his top two shirt buttons and blew a puff of air. The car was getting stuffy and Derek had parked right under the sun. He tried to get comfortable position but the sweat dripping down his face was making him shift every few seconds. The insides of the car was getting hotter as the minutes ticked by. He tried to divert his mind from the heat by thinking about the movie he saw last night

It wasn't until Stiles's head banged lightly on the side window, he realised his eyes were drooping close. Stiles jerked awake and was even more uncomfortable. He had no idea how much time had passed but he was dizzy and his head was pounding as his heart rate. He forced himself to sit upright and the car spun. When the world came back to him, Stiles had to entertain the ridiculous idea that not only Derek had forgotten about him but he was actually in danger of the heat in the car which at the moment felt like poorly attented sauna

Stiles wiped the sweat from his face and took a deep breath. He pulled out his cell and dialled Derek's number

"The number you have dialled has been switched off"

"Shit!" Stiles cursed and looked around for any passers by but the highway was almost deserted. He saw a car coming from behind and he banged on the window "Help!" to his utter disappointment the car went pass him and fear only doubled in his heart. Where the hell was Derek?

FORTY FIVE MINUTES LATER

Stiles was truly frightened now. He shook his head on the absurdity of the situation. Was he actually going to suffocate in Derek's stupid car? His hands sluggishly tried to open the locked door but his efforts were in vain. The air around him felt thicker and his head lighter. Taking shallow breaths, he banged again on the window "He..Help! Somebody help!"

Stiles desperately tried to get out of the damn hot car but his vision blurred as dark spots danced infront of his eyes. He raised his hand to wipe the sweat from his eyes but never got a chance as his eyes rolled at the back of his head and he slumped forward

TEN MINUTES LATER

Derek got out of Mr Takoya's car and shook hands with him "I'm glad with finalised our location"

"I'm sorry I took more time Mr Hale but I needed to make sure we invest in the best. Your location was good but the other one was better" replied the Japanese man. Derek nodded "I understand and I promise you'll not regret it"

"I should get going. My flight is in an hour"

"Have a safe journey. Good bye" Derek saw Takoya's car leave and he walked towards his own car. That's when he remembered he had locked Stiles in his car. Derek hurried his steps and frowned when he reached his car. He saw Stiles's eyes were closed and face looked a little flushed. Did Stiles fell asleep? He quickly unlocked the door "Hey you can wake up now"

No response

"Stiles?"

Nothing

"Hey Stiles!" Derek reached out to nudge Stiles by his shoulders but next second his heart dropped to his stomach when Stiles's body fell forward on the dashboard "Stiles!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Extremely sorry for not posting soon. Real life is very hectic but I'm back with next chapter on this fic. Thank you for reading and hope you all are still with me. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

FLASHBACK

_Stiles was in awe the second he stepped out of the cab. Derek's house looked like a cut out from Architects Today magazine. It was beautiful. Everything was geometric. The roof was flat for a start and the door as wide as it was tall. The windows took up entire walls with only polished steel beams to break them yet into more rectangles. Inside was largely open plan, a floating stairway leading to upper floor and every tile was smooth polished concrete_

_Stiles adjusted his clothes and walked in further, eyes desperately searching for his boyfriend. He sighed in relief when he saw Derek talk expertly with the other guests of the party. Damn he looked so hot in black suit._

_Derek's eyes fell on Stiles and he quickly excused himself. He walked towards Stiles and gave him a kiss on his cheeks "Hey babe"_

_Stiles blushed a little "Are we suppose to do that in your house. We haven't exactly told your Dad about us"_

_Derek pecked Stiles's nose "You're looking so cute today. I wanted to talk to Dad about us today but he had to leave for Australia for emergency meeting so I'll be handling this party on his behalf"_

_"Okay. By the way your house is beautiful"_

_"Not as beautiful as you" Derek leaned in again for a kiss which tore a giggle from Stiles "What's gotten into you?"_

_Derek shrugged "Like I said, you're looking so cute" he looked around "Will you be okay by yourself for a while. I've to..."_

_"Go" Stiles smiled "I'm not going anywhere. I'll wait for you"_

_"You're the best"_

_"I know"_

 PRESENT

Panic and worry settled in Derek's heart as he took Stiles's sweaty face in his both hands "Stiles! Hey open your eyes. Stiles!" he looked around and only now realised how hot the car felt. Derek gently grabbed Stiles under his arms and pulled him out of the car. He laid the young man on the road and again tried to wake him up "Stiles....please wake up. I'm so sorry... please be alright. Stiles please..."

Stiles's eyes flew open followed by a loud gasp. Derek ran a hand on his face and sighed in relief "Thank God" without thinking he just hauled Stiles up and took him into his arms "You scared the shit out of me. I'm so glad you're okay"

Stiles stiffened for few seconds. He could still feel the world spinning around him as he breathed heavily in Derek's strong arms which odly felt comforting and good. It instantly reminded him of the days they were together, how much he loved being in those arms. Stiles clutched Derek's coat breathing in the fresh air and then looked up at the man and his car. And just like a puff of air, all the warm feelings were now replaced by anger "You...left me...too hot.."

"I'm so sorry Stiles. I didn't mean to..."

Stiles smacked Derek's hands off and pulled himself away. He thought he was about to faint again but fought hard to stay awake "Sorry? I could've died!"

Derek swallowed hard. He knew Stiles was right this time. If he would have been anymore late Stiles could have suffocated to death. How could he be so careless "I'm sorry Stiles"

"To hell with your sorry!" Stiles yelled getting up from the ground but regretted when dark spots danced infront of his eyes. He swayed clenching his eyes shut hoping to clear his vision and lessen the pounding in his head. Derek saw Stiles became more pale than before and took matters into his hand. He came forward and carried Stiles in bridal style

Stiles whined in Derek's hold. He wanted to get away from his warmth but just didn't have the strength. Suddenly sleep was pulling him with both hands and he gave in after fighting for few seconds. Derek's heart nearly stopped when Stiles closed his eyes again. He didn't waste any time further and quickly placed Stiles back in car. He loosened his top two shirt buttons and made sure to keep all windows open and drove to nearest hospital "Hang on Stiles. I'm not going to let anything happen to you"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How is Stiles doing Doctor?" Derek asked the doctor who walked out of the room where Stiles was being treated. The doctor gave a assuring smile "Mr Stilinski has suffered mild dehydration and low blood pressure. We've given him fluids and after a good night's sleep, he'll be good as new"

Derek smiled in relief "Thank you Dr. Can I see him?"

"Sure"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Can I come in?" Derek gave a knock and slowly opened the door. Stiles glared at his Boss "Why? Do you have more brilliant ideas for suffocating me to death?"

Derek was ready to answer Stiles's comment but held his anger back because he knew this time it was his fault that landed Stiles in the hospital. He stepped in the room and closed the door behind "How many times should I apologize Stiles. I said I'm sorry"

"Not accepted"

"What?"

"I said I don't accept your apology. Now go away"

Derek raised his finger "Hey that's really rude okay. When someone apologises to you, decent thing to do is forgive them"

"Even if that someone was trying to kill you?" Stiles spat back in anger. Derek's eyes widened at the accusation "I wasn't trying to kill you! Do you have any idea what was I going through when I saw you unconscious?"

Stiles crossed his arms "Ofcourse you were happy" Derek pressed his lips tightly and shook his head "You're impossible! I wasn't happy you idiot. I was scared to dead! My whole body had gone numb. I thought my whole world was coming to an end. I would've never be able to forgive myself if anything happened to you"

Stiles stared at Derek. Did he really care about him that much...after all these years? Derek was breathing heavily as he continued "I know I made a mistake by locking you inside. I was with Mr Takoya and lost track of time. I'm sorry okay. You can stop being such an ass and..."

"It's okay" Stiles interrupted

"What?"

Stiles sighed unlocking his arms. He knew Derek would never physically hurt him on purpose. He could clearly see the guilt on those dark brown eyes. Stiles started playing with his IV "It was a honest mistake and...I forgive you. Thanks for bringing me here"

Finally Derek felt the tension leave his body. His shoulders sagged in response "Thank you. "I'm going to leave. You take rest" he saw Stiles give a small nod and walked out of the room. Stiles laid back down with groan "I hate my life"

Not a minute later Stiles heard a knock and was surprised to see Derek walk in the room again "What do you want now? I've already forgiven you" Derek walked until he stood next to him "Why not we start fresh?"

Stiles looked at him confusingly

Derek's face was almost flush as he spoke the next words "Will you...umm...will you..."

"What?"

"Will you come to dinner with me tomorrow night?" asked Derek and Stiles's eyes couldn't get any bigger "Di...Dinner?" he choked

Derek nodded "But don't get any wrong ideas. I really feel bad about what happened to you and this is just a small way of making up to you"

Stiles was shocked. Why would he want to go dinner with his ex boyfriend

"I know with our history you must be feeling uncomfortable but can't we just forget about our past and have one dinner?"

Stiles sucked in a shaky breath. Forget our past? Forget that you cheated on me? Forget that you broke my heart?

"Please Stiles. I know it's not easy but we work together under one roof. We have to see each other every day and all we do is bicker or cause trouble. Our past is affecting our present. I never want to repeat what happened today"

Stiles's eyes shone with tears

"I'm not saying that we give ourselves a chance. What happened in past, should stay in past. Don't let it destroy your present. We both are mature now. You've gotten over me and...so have I" Derek swallowed hard "I promise our relationship will be strictly professional"

Stiles wanted to yell at Derek

"Let's behave like grown ups. I'm officially asking my secretary for dinner on account of my behaviour for last month. What do you say?"

Stiles tried hard not to fall apart infront of Derek. So finally Derek admitted he had gotten over him. He never loved him. All the time they spend together was fake. Stiles felt anger boil in his veins. He almost got up to punch the man but stopped himself. He didn't want Derek to know that their breakup still felt like a stab in his heart. If Derek was over him then he too will prove that he has no feelings for him anymore. Stiles gave a firm nod "Okay. Let's start over. A healthy and strictly professional relationship" he forced a smile "Text me the address"

Derek nodded "Thank you. Will see you tomorrow" he waved a bye and walked out. Stiles laid wide awake on the bed. What the hell just happened. Why would Derek want to start over with him? Does it mean something? No...Derek made it clear he had gotten over him. Why was he hoping for something that was beyond his reach. Tomorrow's dinner was strictly professional. Stiles took a deep breath. Maybe he was thinking too much. It's just a dinner. He could definitely handle one dinner with Derek. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Back with next chapter. Thank you so much for reading guys. U R THE BEEEEST!! 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

FLASHBACK

_"You're not getting bored right?" Derek gave Stiles a glass of juice and smiled apologetically. He was very busy attending his father's clients that he didn't get to spend time with his boyfriend. Stiles smiled back taking the glass "Don't worry Derek. I'm all good. Besides I did make some friends"_

_"Really?"_

_"Uh huh" Stiles pointed at one man "See that bald guy over there? He thinks I look like the famous pop star"_

_Derek laughed "What?"_

_Stiles nodded laughing "He even asked for my autograph for her daughter"_

_"And you didn't correct him becaaause...?"_

_Stiles smiled sheepishly "I was kinda enjoying the attention?" Derek laughed kissing his lips "I love you so much"_

_"I love y.."_

_"Excuse me? Are you Derek Hale?" a voice called from behind and Derek turned around and saw a young man who looked couple of years older than him was smiling at him "Yeah. You are..?"_

_The boy extended his hand "Hi I'm Adam Spikerson. Son of..."_

_"Richard Spikerson. Yeah I've heard a lot about your Dad" Derek shook his hand and Adam's smiled broadened "It's good to me you finally"_

_Stiles bit his lips when the so called Adam guy kept shaking hand longer than necessary. He didn't like the way Adam was staring at Derek like he was some kind of hot steak. There was something about Adam which made him feel uneasy._

_Derek pulled his hand back "I hope you're enjoying this evening"_

_"Now I am" Adam winked at Derek and Stiles now wanted to punch the guy. Derek gave an awkward smile "Why not I bring something for you to drink"_

_Adam waved his hand off "You've been working all evening. You should take a break. Let me bring something for you" he didn't even wait for Derek's answer and went to grab drinks for them while Stiles gritted his teeth so hard that his jaw started to hurt_

 

PRESENT

Stiles looked into the mirror for tenth time. Was he looking okay? Was his clothes too bright? Did he wear the right combination? Should he gel his hair? The young man groaned and leaned his head on the glass. He closed his eyes letting out a soft sigh. What was he thinking? Why was he acting as if he was going on a date when Derek told it was strictly a professional dinner. Why was it so hard for him?

Stiles was still confused with Derek's out of the blue request for dinner. Until now the man was being nothing but pain in the ass and all of a sudden he wants to start over. Why? Why go through the same road which will lead only to disaster. Stiles pulled back looking himself in the mirror again and took a deep breath. Maybe he was over thinking. It shouldn't be this difficult. Go Stiles, just have one dinner with Derek. Be calm and it will all be fine. He checked the time and butterflies started swirling around in his stomach "It's time. I shouldn't be late" he grabbed his jacket, straightened his hair for last time and walked out of the house

 

 

Derek parked his car and tapped his fingers nervously on the wheel. He had enough of childish games between him and Stiles. It was time to act maturely. He was so glad Stiles agreed to go on a date..umm no.. dinner with him. This is definitely a good start. He should not screw this at any cost. Something striked hard in his heart after yesterday's accident. Derek realised that he did not want to loose Stiles again. He was telling a lie to Stiles and himself that he had gotten over their relationship but the truth was he could never...never forget the love of his life.

Stiles was special in every way and seeing him after six years, made Derek realise how badly he wanted him back in his life. That he still loves him. Tonight he will do his best and show Stiles he's still the same person he fell in love with. He will try to win his trust again and clear all the misunderstandings between them. He will tell him what actually happened at the party. He put up a smile and got out of the car, walking into the restaurant

 

 

"Hi" greeted Stiles and Derek looked up from the menu card and felt someone had pressed a pause button. Stiles looked so cute in his dark green sweater and blue jeans. A part of him wanted to just take him in his arms and never let go

Stiles frowned when Derek didn't reply him. He waved a hand near his eyes "Hello? Yo Derek!"

Derek blinked "Yeah....sorry...ah..Hi. Please sit" he gestured at the chair opposite to him. Stiles sat down "Are you early or am I late?"

"You're right on time and thank you for coming" said Derek with a smile "Shall we order?" Stiles nodded "I'm starving" he opened the menu card I'll have..."

"Excuse me!" Derek called out to an waiter who came with a writing pad "Yes Sir. What will you like to have?"

"One custard french toast, two meat loaf and one plate salad please" Derek recited as if he had been practising it for years. Stiles was shocked that Derek still remembered his favourite food. He pressed his lips closing the menu card "Looks like you've got it under control"

Derek glanced at Stiles "Do you want something else?"

"Am I allowed to order?"

"What? Ofcourse"

Stiles crossed his arms "Really? You didn't even bother to ask me what I want"

"I just did"

"That's not true" Stiles had a small pout on his face and Derek stifled a smile "You just gave the order without asking me"

"I ordered your favourite"

Damn Derek was right, he did order Stiles's favourite but still he couldn't let him get off that easily "Well my tastes have been changed"

"Really?"

"Really"

"Fine order what you like" Derek waved towards a waiter "Exc..."

Stiles caught Derek's hand, lowering on the table "No don't cancel!" he curled his lips regretting his argument. He did want to eat what Derek had ordered

Derek raised an eyebrow

"I mean...you already ordered and its rude to cancel an order. I'll manage but just this one time okay. Next time let me order my food"

Derek smiled coyly "Next time?"

Stiles's eyes widened and a deep blush covered his face "I mean...I didn't mean to..." Derek took pity on his secretary and decided to change the topic "So did you send the reports to Xander company?"

Stiles nodded "Yeah I send them this morning though I still think the company's price list is high. We should reconsider before taking any decision and also did you notice..."

They talked as the food was served. Derek discussed more office matters and was glad Stiles had relaxed a bit. A small smile played on his lips as Stiles munched on his food like he was hungry for years "...Steve should really work on his banking skills. Sometimes I feel he has no idea what he's doing"

Derek laughed

"Maybe we could hire an extra pair of hands. I mean if it's okay with Mr Hale" Stiles took a big bite of spicy meat loaf

Derek hummed "I'll talk to Dad. Let's see what he has to say. By the way how is your Dad?"

Stiles choked on his bite. He tried to swallow but the bite stuck in his throat resulting in a coughing fit. His face turned red as the spoon dropped on the table with a loud cling sound. His hands banged on the table finding himself unable to breathe and he panicked looking at Derek

"Stiles? Oh Shit!" Derek cursed as he quickly jumped from his chair. Stiles felt his vision going dark and he desperately clutched his own Tshirt trying to get any air in

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles's and quickly pushed at his chest. He could hear people whispering and crowding around him and Stiles. One of them even called 911. Derek winced when he felt Stiles's fingers digging on his arms but didn't stop applying pressure. He pressed hard and Stiles spit the cereal that had lodged into his throat

Stiles gasped taking huge gulps of air. He froze when he saw everyone was staring at him. Derek loosened a little and leaned in a little "Stiles are you okay now?" Stiles noticed how fast Derek's heart was beating as their bodies were firmly pressed together. His face turned even more red with shame and guilt. What a stupid way to spoil a perfect evening. He turned his head "Let go Derek. I'm fine" he said softly

Derek dropped his arms and Stiles turned to face him "Thank you"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Stiles nodded looking at the crowd "Can we go please?"

"Sure"

 

 

"I'm sorry" said Derek as he and Stiles walked towards his car. Stiles frowned "Why are you saying sorry"

"I asked you about your Dad and you chok..."

"He's in hospital"

"What? Why...I mean want happened?" Derek asked in concern. Stiles's shoulders hunched down as he let out a sigh "He's been diagnosed with stage one lung cancer"

"What?"

"The doctors said they need to operate but as you know our financial conditions..." Stiles chewed his bottom lip "That's the reason I took your job despite our past relationship. The money was good so I thought it would help me pay for Dad's operation"

"Stiles I'm so sorry. I didn't know. Is there anything I can do? I mean...I can pay for the surgery"

"Thanks but I've got it covered"

"Are you sur..."

Suddenly gust of wind blew right at them. Derek scrunched his face when he felt dust hit his eyes. He scratched them hoping to get rid of irritating feeling but it was only making it worse "Dammit" he cursed when he couldn't open his eyes without blinking rapidly

"Are you okay?" asked Stiles

"It's my left eye" Derek rubbed his eyes which was still itching. Stiles reacted before he could stop himself and came closer to Derek "May I?"

Derek stared at Stiles with one eye. He was standing too close to him (not that he minded) and his heart started racing. He gave a small nod Stiles gently pried Derek's eye open with his fingers. He leaned up a little and blew two puffs of air. Derek blinked once... twice..eyes locked with one another, as if having a silent talk. He wanted the time to freeze so he could enjoy this moment forever. Being so close to Stiles after six years brought all the sweet memories. Derek tried hard but couldn't control himself anymore. He grabbed Stiles by his collar and crashed their lips together

Stiles felt the wind knocked out of his lungs. He made a surprise sound at the back of his throat and hardly had time to react before Derek pressed his tongue on the seam of my lips. He gasped and Derek plunged his tongue into my mouth taking full control of the kiss. Stiles had to wrap his arms around Derek's neck to or his knees surely would have buckled. Damn Derek was always a good kisser.

After a good minute Derek pulled back breathing heavily. Stiles panted lightly trying his best to grasp the situation infront of him. What the hell just happened?He didn't know how to react. Should he be mad? Should he be happy?

Derek smiled extending his hand to reach out to Stiles when a voice called out to them

"Derek?"

Stiles turned around and all the colour drained from his face because right infront of him stood none other than Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! A bucket full of thanks for reading this fic. On with the next chapter.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

FLASHBACK

_Derek walked into his room and saw Adam sitting on his bed with a glass of wine in hand and smiling sloppily at him "Hi Derek"_

_Derek frowned "What are you doing Adam? I was told you wanted to talk to me in private?" Adam nodded getting up and went to close the door but was stopped by Derek "Why do you want to close the door?"_

_"So we could talk in private"_

_"You're already in my room. How much more privacy do you want?" Derek pointed out. Adam shrugged and left the door open "Fine...we got nothing to hide"_

_"We?"_

_"I'll get straight to the point Derek. I like you... very much and I would love if we could turn this into something special"_

_"What?" Derek scowled at Adam who only continued "I'm all you need Derek. We both are equal in every way and..."_

_Derek held his hand out to stop Adam "I appreciate that you find me good enough for you but this cannot happen okay"_

_"Why not?" Adam asked with a frown_

_"I...It's none of your business but I should tell you In already in love with a perfect guy. He's..."_

_Adam scoffed "I don't care but if you take my offer, together we'll become unstoppable in the business world, the most richest and handsome couple in the world"_

_Derek crossed his arms "That's what this is about isn't it? You wish to be with me only for business venture"_

_"What's wrong in earning few bucks along with a relationship. It'll be a win win situation for us"_

_"Get out!" Derek shouted "If I see you ever again..." before he could finish his sentence Adam crossed the distance and slammed him lips on Derek's_

 

 

 

_"Yes Dad I'll be home in fifteen minutes" Stiles shut the cell off and looked around for Derek. He needed to inform him that his father wanted him back home. When he couldn't find Derek, he asked one of the servant who told him he saw Derek go upstairs. Stiles debated whether he should go up but then shrugged thinking Derek wouldn't mind and climbed two stairs at a time_

_Stiles heard some noises coming from a room and knocked at the door "Derek?" he gave a light push and his eyes widened at the scene_

 

 

_The sudden kiss surprised Derek and for few seconds he didn't know what to do_

_"Derek?"_

_Derek heard his name and pushed Adam off him to turn towards the door "Stiles?"_

_Stiles felt like someone had dropped a water of cold bucket. Did Derek just kiss someone when he was right in the house. Adam smriked at Stiles "Ooops... Derek we forgot to lock the door"_

_And with that Stiles's heart was broken into million pieces_

PRESENT

Stiles stood still as statue, brain desperately scrambling to make any sense. He was shocked to see the man after six years. What was Adam doing here? Did he know about the dinner? Did Derek call him here? His eyes flickered towards Derek who equally seemed shocked but he wasn't sure if his expression was the one who was genuinely shocked or fear of getting caught red handed

Derek felt anger rush through him like tidal waves. What was Adam doing here? How did he come to know that he was meeting with Stiles. How could he forget it was because of this man, Stiles broke up with him. He glared at the man and was about to ask him to leave when Adam beat to him

"Hi Derek. Sorry man...I know you asked me to wait at your place but I was missing you so much so decided to give you a surprise" Adam smiled walking straight towards Derek and kissed him on his lips before the other could protest. Derek startled like a deer in the woods, almost toppling as he took a large step backward "What the hell are you doing?"

Stiles thought his life was rewind again. The same scene was playing infront of him and it just felt ten times worse. His shoulders hunched together like he was trying to disappear inside himself. Tears stung his eyes and he shook his head, thinking he was such a fool to think Derek had changed when he kissed him. He gave a cold glare to Derek and turned around to leave

Derek gave a push to Adam and yelled "What the hell was that for? Who gave you the permission to kiss me!?"

Adam responded with a grin plastered on his face "You think I'll let you live happily after you declined my offer. If I can't have you...no one can either"

"You're such a bastard" Derek ran to catch up with Stiles. He had to clear his misunderstandings. He couldn't let the history repeat again "Stiles Wait! Stiles!"

Stiles ignored Derek's calls and hurried his steps. He was feeling so much anger in him that was indescribable

"Stiles please wait!" Derek finally caught up to Stiles and grabbed his arm "Stiles..."

Stiles wrenched his hand away and pushed Derek with both hands "DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME!" he yelled, chest heaving with anger

Derek tried to reach out again but Stiles took a step back "I mean it Derek, stay away from me!"

"Stiles..."

"I feel like an idiot for trusting you. I can't believe you have the guts to call that man tonight. Were you mocking me huh?"

"No I wasn't..."

"This was all planned from the beginning right? You wanted to take revenge on me"

"What?"

"You brought me here just to show that you two are still together and you...you kissed me!?" Stiles angrily wiped his lips "You're such a pervert!"

Derek shook his head "Stiles you're misunderstanding again. You're wrong..."

"I'M RIGHT!" Stiles spat back as he raised his a finger "For one tiny second I thought you wanted to start things over. You wanted a second chance but damn I was wrong. You haven't changed a bit"

Derek was lost at words. Stiles was again accusing him wrongly. He just couldn't think of anything that would convince Stiles that he was not at fault

Stiles's eyes stung with hot tears "I hate you so much Derek Hale. Coming back into your life was the biggest mistake of my life" he walked away without giving a second look. Derek let the tears fall from his eyes. This was not how he had planned the evening.

NEXT DAY

The morning was cold and bitter for Derek. He hadn't slept all night thinking about last night. He didn't know what should he do to make things right with Stiles. After Stiles left he went to confront Adam but the man was long gone. How will he ever prove his innocence to Stiles. Was he going to loose him once again. Derek bit back his oncoming tears. Even the thought of loosing felt like a stab to his heart. He couldn't let this happen. He had to try one last time. Derek pressed a button "Send Stiles in"

"Sir Mr Stilinski came early morning and left his resignation letter"

"What!?" Derek yelled in shock "Why wasn't I informed earlier"

"I'm sorry Sir. I was going to..."

Derek hung up narrowing his eyes in anger. So that's it? This was how things were going to end between them. Stiles didn't even want to see him anymore. Derek gritted his teeth banging his hand on the table. He wasn't at fault yet Stiles decided to drop all the accusations on him and just leave?

That was not acceptable

Derek got up and took his coat. He rushed out of his office and collected Stiles's resignation paper and informed the staff member to cancel all his meetings for the day. He drove to Stiles's place and pressed the door bell more than once "Stiles! Open up!"

Stiles was stirring his coffee when he the loud bell. Not once but thrice. Deep frown settled on his face on hearing Derek's voice. He slammed the mug on the table and opened the door "What are you doing here?"

Derek acted on pure rage. He threw Stiles's resignation paper on his face and yelled "What the hell is this?"

Stiles rolled his eyes "Do you have problem in reading? It means..."

"I know what it means" Derek cut off his words "Who do you think you are? You cannot quit!"

Stiles glared but then smiled crossing his arms "I just did Mr Hale"

Derek took a step forward "Is this some kind of joke to you? What happened last night wasn't ...."

"Was" Stiles pressed on the word "It was your fault Derek. You've made a joke out of my life! I thought we could work together but after last night...you just..I can't okay...I won't let you hurt me again"

Derek felt a spark down his spine "Hurt you?" he asked, voice a deadly whisper "Are you the only one who got hurt? Let me remind you Stiles, it was YOU who broke up with me"

"Because you cheated on me!"

"I didn't! It was all Adam's plan!"

Stiles scoffed "Stop blaming others for your sins" Derek caught Stiles's collar "You haven't changed in six years. You're still hot headed, implusive, loud, arrogant and completely oblivious to the things happening around you. Did you consider even for once that I might be telling the truth!?"

Stiles looked at him shocked

Derek continued unable to stop the stream of phrases that were coming out of his mouth "And you know what? I don't care if you quit. You've been making my life a living hell since you joined me"

Stiles blinked. This was the first time Derek had ever yelled at him and said mean things to him. It was like he had crushed that tiny ray of hope between them. His heart and stomach clenched painfully and he didn't bother to stop the tears that fell from his eyes "And you don't think you've been making me miserable too? I've trying to keep up with your hellish requests and worked hard for you but now I know it was waste of my time"

Derek loosened Stiles's collar

"Get out Derek. Get out of my house...my life. Don't ever come close to me ever again" Stiles bit his lips scrunching his nose to keep more tears from falling out

Derek laughed bitterly "One day you're going to regret this Stiles but when you do...I won't forgive you that day. Never. You'll have to feel the pain ...the same pain you've been giving me all these years. Goodbye Stiles. I do hope to see you again and this time...you will be the one who will be left alone to suffer" he turned and slammed the door shut

Stiles once again felt heart broken as tears fell from his eyes like a broken dam. It was all over. His life was once again officially ruined by Derek Hale.

TWO DAYS LATER

"Scott why did you bring me here?" Stiles whined hiding his face behind the menu card. Scott rolled his eyes pulling the menu card away "You've been cooped up in your house for last two days Stiles. I know you're hurting but you can't stay in there forever"

Stiles avoided his best friend's gaze "I'm not hurting... just taking break"

"You don't fool me my friend. Derek has...."

"Please Scott, I don't want to talk about him"

"But..."

"Are you going to order or should I leave?"

"Fine" Scott picked up the card and ordered a meal for them. Stiles excused himself and headed towards bathroom. He was in one of the stall when the door opened followed by loud voices "How much did you drink Adam?"

Stiles frowned. He peeked through the door to confirm his doubt and clenched his jaw when he saw it was the same Derek's boyfriend Adam. He closed the door shaking his head. He then heard few giggles and then a voice "You should have..." hiccup "...have seen his face Sam.. oh my God..." laughs..."...poor guy looked like he was going to cry like a baby. Derek is mine.. only mine"

Stiles again peeked through his door to see if Derek was with him but he didn't see anyone other than Adam and other guy. He was angry because he knew Adam was definitely talking about him. He was about to to leave when Adam spoke again "He will ever know..." hiccup "... Derek is not my boyfriend.." giggle

Stiles froze

Sam tried to stop his drunken friend "Adam that's enough"

"...Derek was never my boyfriend...I played him Sam.. I got what I wanted...my revenge...Derek rejected me six years back so I..." giggle "...took my revenge. I saw him with that guy and kissed Derek...Derek will never be happy...never"

Stiles had heard enough. He stormed out of the stall and walked straight towards Adam "You bastard!" he drove one solid punch on his face "Burn in hell!"

Adam fell on the floor loosing conscious at the impact. Stiles glared at Sam "Tell your friend if he ever came close or even think about Derek, its going to be his last day on earth"

Stiles shut the door behind and took a shuddering breath, realization hitting him like tons of bricks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Thank you for reading this story. On with the next chapter.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

FLASHBACK

_Derek's eyes went wide and heart dropped in his stomach. He hurried his steps towards Stiles "It's not what you think it is. I can explain"_

_Stiles glared clenching his fists "I can't believe you had the guts to kiss him when I was right in your house!"_

_"No Stiles I was not..."_

_"Is this some kind of sick games of yours? You were going to keep fooling around behind my back?"_

_Derek ran a hand on his forehead "I can't believe this is happening to me. Stiles you're thinking all wrong!"_

_"Where you playing with my feelings?"_

_"No Stiles. Listen to me" Derek reached out to Stiles who pushed his hand away "Don't touch me! How could you do this to me Derek? I thought you.... loved me"_

_"I do Stiles. I promise I do"_

_Adam coughed from behind "Relax Derek. It's no use in hiding. Why don't you tell him the truth about us"_

_"Shut up! There is no us!" Derek yelled at Adam who grinned in response. He looked at Stiles with pleading eyes "Believe me Stiles, he's lying"_

_Stiles shook his head, tears dripping down his cheeks "I can't do this"_

_"What?"_

_"You cheated on me!"_

_"That's not true. Please Stiles don't do this"_

_"It's all over between us"_

_"No..You've to believe me. I'm telling the truth"_

_"I don't even want to see your face ever again! Goodbye Derek Hale" Stiles didn't spare a second look and ran out of Derek's house._

PRESENT

Stiles reached his home and locked the door. His legs gave out and he slid down against the wooden board. What had he done? The guilt sat not only in his chest but inside his brains too, like an ice in his guts. The temperature maybe hot outside but he felt frozen from inside. His heart and stomach clenched painfully when he realised he had commited a mistake of his life

Stiles bowed his head down between his legs and wrapped his arms around them. Though he was alone in the house, he didn't want anyone to see him cry. What started with a small sniff, soon turned into sobs and he knew no one was there to wipe those tears. He had pushed away the one person in his life who meant the world to him

Derek

Stiles bit his quivering lips as fresh bout of tears fell from his eyes. So many times Derek tried to tell him the truth. He kept begging for him to listen his side of the story but every time Stiles yelled and accused him of cheating. Six years. For six years he had been punishing Derek when it wasn't even his fault. And tonight he repeated the same mistake twice. How could he not see Adam was lying

"I'm so stupid! I'm the biggest douchebag in the world!" Stiles cursed himself "Why didn't I believe you? It's not your fault Derek (hicupp)...it's mine. I'm the one who deserves to be punished. I'm so sorry Derek"

Stiles got up from the floor and wiped his eyes "I'm going to make this right. I'll apologize for my mistake. I'm not going to loose you Derek...not again. I don't care what it takes but I won't stop until you forgive me"

Stiles pulled out his cell and was ready to type when he stopped "No. This doesn't feel right. I should meet Derek in person and then say sorry. Tell him that..that I still love you" he pocketed his cell smiling "Yes I'll tell Derek that I still love him. I'm sure he'll forgive me"

NEXT DAY

Stiles wore dark green shirt that matched perfectly with his black trousers. He knew green was Derek's favourite colour and hoped Derek would be happy to see him. He straightened his hair couple of times and looked above "Please God Please...help me today"

Stiles picked up Derek's favourite white flowers and coffee on the way to the office. As he neared the building, he felt soft panic grow and fade that depended on what he would next. He could feel his pluse pounding on his temples. Damn he was so nervous. With butterflies in his stomach and head buzzing with possibilities, Stiles stepped in Derek's building

 

 

 

"What are you doing here Stiles?" asked David with a frown on his face "I thought you quit two days back" he stood blocking Stiles's path

Stiles rolled his eyes "I didn't quit David. It was a mistake...a little misunderstanding between me and Derek. I'm still his personal assistant. Now move aside please" he pushed David out of the way and knocked at the door

"Come in"

Stiles took a deep breath, mustered up a smile and stepped in "Good morning Derek"

 

 

Derek froze, clutching the pen tightly between his fingers. Did he hear Stiles's voice? He looked up to confirm his doubt and a deep scowl settled on his face "What are you doing here?"

Stiles smiled and walked up to Derek's table. He thrusted the flowers with shaky hands "I brought your favourite flowers and this coffee" he placed the coffee on the table and took a step back

Derek's eyes flickered on the items and then on Stiles "What the hell is going on?" Stiles was bouncing on his feet, hands wriggling nervously when he began to speak "I'm sorry Derek. You were right.. about Adam...he's such a jerk...I overheard his conversation last night where he confessed to one of his friends that he wasn't your...boyfriend..he was.." he looked up to see Derek's face "You've no idea how bad am I feeling right now.. I just want to say that I'm extremely sorry. I know it wasn't your fault and.."

"Oh so now you believe me huh?"

Stiles nodded 

"Thank you Stiles! That's really kind of you for believing in me after six years. I don't know how am I going to repay for your kindness"

"Derek..."

"Get out" said Derek with the coldest voice he could muster and Stiles gulped down the heavy lump "Derek please listen to me"

Derek slammed his hand on the desk "Did you listen to me? I kept pleading to you but you didn't even want to see my face"

Tears threatened to leak from the corner of Stiles's eyes "I'm so sorry"

"Sorry isn't going to fix anything!" Derek angrily pushed the chair aside and walked towards Stiles "You think you can just come here with flowers and coffee and expect me to forget everything and forgive you?"

"Derek I'm sorry. I made a big mistake" Stiles tried to reach out to Derek but took a step back "You don't get to touch me! You were the one who had trust issues in our relationship not me. You were the one who broke up with me"

"I was wrong"

"It's funny how it took six years for you to realize"

Stiles pleaded with tears in eyes "Please forgive me"

Derek glared clenching his fists until his knuckles went white "Fine, I'll forgive you..."

Stiles's eyes lit with hope

"Come back after six years and I'll forgive you"

Stiles felt like Derek had ripped his heart out and threw off his office balcony. Every word stung at his heart but he wasn't going to give up easily. He came down on his knees "I'm begging you Derek. Please forgive me"

"No Stiles! I can't forgive you. Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to get over you? I loved you with all my heart and within seconds you just crushed it under your damn feet. Things aren't the same anymore. You didn't trust me back then and right now I don't trust you"

Stiles nodded "I get it Derek. I was a jerk but...but I still love you"

Derek scoffed "Don't you think it's too late for your heartelt confessions. Just leave Stiles. It's over between us"

"Please don't say that. I know you love me"

"That's where you are wrong Stiles. I use to love you but now I don't give a damn about you so get up and get out of my office" Derek turned his back around, anger boiling in his body

Stiles quickly got up and went to face Derek "No no no please Derek don't do this. I'm sorry....I'm really sorry.. I'll do whatever it takes for you to forgive me.. please give me one chance... please Derek.. let me make it up to you..there has to be something I can do.. you just name it and I'll do it"

Derek stared hard for few seconds "Are you willing to do anything?"

"Yes!" Stiles nodded vigorously "Anything Derek. I promise I'll do it"

"Fine. Send a viral message that you're dick...that you're so ugly that you scared the crap of the toilet.. your birth certificate is an apology letter from condom company and also your mind is on vacation but your mouth is working overdrive" Derek rambled what came into his mind and crossed his arms challenging Stiles to do what he said. He knew Stiles would never agree something as horrible as this and would leave him alone.

Stiles was shocked at first but then he nodded wiping his tears. He then pulled out his cell and started typing. Derek gaped at Stiles when he saw him type all the exact words he said to him. Stiles showed him the text before pressing on the send button "It's done"

"Are you crazy? Everyone is going to read that and think you're insane"

"I don't care. All I know is that I am sorry for hurting you and want you to forgive me"

Derek pressed his lips "Your apology means nothing to me. It's too late. I'm getting..."

The door opened and Derek's father entered in. Stiles quickly brushed off his tears and saw the man walk towards his son "Derek I wanted to show you your cards...." his eyes fell on Stiles and he was confused "Stiles. You came back?"

Stiles nodded

"Good. Derek said you had taken a leave for a week but it's good to see back. You have tons of work to do" James looked at his son "Derek did you give him the good news?"

Derek swallowed hard "No actually...umm..I was going to..."

Stiles was confused. What good news was Derek's father talking about?

James waved his hand off "Let me do the honours" he walked towards Stiles and handed him a card "You should congratulate Derek, he's getting engaged in two days"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Thank you so so so much for reading this story. On with the next chapter.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"You should congratulate Derek. He's getting engaged in two days" 

Stiles thought his whole world had come to a stop. His brains formulated no thoughts other than to register that he was shocked. He was mentally prepared for Derek's outburst but how was be suppose to digest this news. He took the card with shaky hands and read the names Derek and Garry. He sucked in a breath trying hard to hold himself together and looked at Derek who turned his eyes away and the pain only doubled in his heart

Derek avoided any eye contact with Stiles. His anger towards him had clouded his mind to such extend that he just couldn't think straight. Stiles had hurt him again and this time he wasn't going to wait for another six years. Garry was son of Richard Happerson who was his father's close friend. He had met once and though he didn't like him much, he thought the man was enough to help him forget about Stiles. A part of him knew it was a stupid and rash decision but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was to forget Stiles once and forever

"Stiles?" James's voice brought Stiles back to real world "What are you thinking? Let me make one thing clear, you've to help with all the arrangements" 

Derek narrowed his eyes "Actually Dad I forgot to tell you that Stiles has qui..." 

"You don't worry Mr Hale. I promise you won't get any complain from my side" Stiles said cutting Derek's words

Derek gaped at Stiles in shock. What was he doing? He still wants to work with me when he knows I'm getting engaged 

James placed a hand on Stiles's shoulder "That's what I was expecting from you" he looked at Derek "You're lucky that finally you a talented and supportive assistant" 

Derek stared at Stiles 

"I should get moving. Stiles, I'll send you details of Derek's engagement party" 

"Sure Sir" Stiles put up a fake smile to hide the pain in his heart. Derek saw his father leave and he turned to face Stiles "What the hell are you doing? Last time I checked you gave your resignation letter"

"Please tell me you're not actually going to get engage" 

Derek huffed out a breath rubbing his forehead "Stiles I'm going to say it once, listen carefully okay. I'm getting engaged and no one will stop me" 

"But he has such a horrible name..I mean just imagine Derek Hale Happerson...eeww... and I'm sure his face must look like smashed pumpkin" 

"Stiles stop it!" Derek warned

Stiles raised his hand in surrender "Okay fine but I'm not leaving. I'm still working with you" 

"You quit!" 

Stiles pressed his lips "I did but technically I can't quit since I haven't given you two month advance notice so that means I still work here" 

Derek glared. He knew Stiles was not going to give up easily "Consider this as your last two months in this company" 

"That sounds fair" 

Derek took his seat, threw the flowers in the waste basket and pushed the coffee aside. He started turning pages after pages "Tell me today's schedule" 

Stiles blinked to push back the tears that were threatening to leak "Yes Sir" 

Derek looked up "Wait. Cancel all meetings for next two days and go buy chocolates for all staff members and you'll personally invite everyone on my engagement" 

Stiles bit his inner cheek so hard that it drew blood. Derek was just adding salt and pepper to his wounded heart but he knew this was going to happen. He clenched his jaw and nodded "Yes Sir" 

NEXT EVENING

Stiles felt like an idiot helping James with the preparations for the engagement but what else could he do. This was the only way to be close to Derek and try to make him realize what he was doing was wrong. He knew Derek still loved him otherwise why would he kiss him the other night. He will just have to keep trying until Derek forgives him. He still had twenty fours in his hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The club was crowded beneath the dry ice smoke that swirled an array of blues, acid greens, hot pinks and gold. The loud music played over the dance floor as uf it had fused with the bodies. Derek waited for Garry on a stool with a drink in hand. It was Garry's idea to meet in a club so they could know each other better before their engagement

Even though Derek agreed to meet Garry, he couldn't stop thinking about Stiles. His ex boyfriend had freaking perfect timing for apologies. He knew it was too late but Stiles's tearful face kept popping infront of his eyes and he felt bad inside. He did look genuinely sorry. No! Derek stamped on his thoughts. He was not going to forgive Stiles. He broke his heart...twice. He will never forget what he did and will always hate...

"Hi Derek" Garry called out from a distance pulling Derek out of his thoughts. Derek waved a hi but next second the glass almost fell from his hand when a figure showed himself from Garry's back "Stiles!?"

Stiles wriggled his eyebrows with a broad smile. He proudly walked with Garry "Good evening Sir" 

"What are you doing here?"

Garry stood close to Derek and intertwined their hands "You know I'm new in this town. Stiles gave me a ride here" 

I didn't give you a ride so that you could touch my Derek, thought Stiles trying hard not to glare at the joined hands and mustered up a smile "It's no big deal" 

Derek narrowed his eyes on Stiles for few seconds before smiling at Garry "You should have called me Garry. I could have pick you on the way here" 

Garry smiled back "Actually that idea did cross my mind but Stiles said you probably may have reached here so not to disturb you" 

Derek turned his hard gaze on Stiles. He knew it was all planned by him "That's really kind of you Stiles for giving ride to my finance. Thank you. I'm sure you have to go now..." 

Stiles didn't want to leave but he couldn't think of anything that would allow him to stay "Are you sure you guys don't want anything else?"

Garry shook his head "Thanks Stiles. Actually I was thinking of having a dance with Derek first. What do you say?" 

"I'd love to" replied Derek loud enough for Stiles to hear

Stiles felt a tight knot in his stomach...

Derek and Garry dance? 

Together?

He will touch my Derek? 

No no no

No ways

"Why not I buy drinks for you?" Stiles squeaked out loud 

"There's no need" said Derek

"One large beer for you Sir and two tequila shots for Garry coming right up!" Stiles just ran past the crowd and Derek sighed in defeat

Five minutes later Stiles came with their drinks. He said goobyes and moved to the corner of the club watching Derek and Garry get on the dance floor "Wait for it...wait for it" 

Before Garry could start his dance, he caught his stomach, feeling weird. He excused himself and went towards the bathroom area leaving Derek on the floor alone. Stiles grinned "Garry baby, you'll never make it out of the bathroom for rest of the evening" 

Derek felt like an fool standing all alone for last ten minutes waiting for Garry to return. He decided to leave the floor when a pair of hands circled his shoulders "Stiles? I thought you left" 

Stiles swayed shaking his hips "Not before giving what you want"

"What do you mean?"

"Since we are here, why not we enjoy a bit" Stiles tightened his hold when Derek tried to free himself "Where's Garry?"

"I don't know...frankly speaking I don't even care" Stiles leaned up a little to whisper seductively "Why don't you focus on who's near you Mr Hale" 

Derek clenched his jaw. So now he's playing dirty tricks when he knows I'm getting engaged tommorow. Anger surged through him and he gripped Stiles's waist harder pulling him flush to his body "You want to dance. Let's dance" 

Stiles winced when Derek's finger nails dugged painfully on his waist but he didn't say a word. His hips snapped as Derek swung him around into a spin and then roughly caught him into his arms. Stiles had to blink couple of times to remove the dizzy feeling. Derek went right and left, every move harsh and Stiles was having difficult time following him. The music got faster and Stiles's fiery body was pressed hard against Derek's warm chest "Derek..." his breathing sped up with the music as Derek dragged his hot hands under Stiles's Tshirt and scratch the bare skin. Stiles bit his inner cheek to avoid himself from letting out a whimper. He knew there was nothing sensual about Derek's touches. He wanted to hurt him and he was doing a damn good job

Suddenly Stiles was turned around so now his back was pressed up Derek's front who gave one of his seductive pelvic thrust earning a gasp from the younger man. His hot breaths ghosted over Stiles's ears and he shivered. Derek was obviously teasing him but damn it was hot and just like that Derek pushed Stiles away from him. He glared straightening his clothes "That's all you'll ever get from me" 

Stiles felt a bucket of cold water was dropped on him when Derek left him standing all alone on the floor. This was getting only harder for him. Nothing was working. What should he do to get Derek back in his life. He took deep breaths to collect himself and walked out of the club. 

LATE NIGHT

Derek laid on his bed wide awake. He got a call from Garry apologising for not being able to spend time with him as his stomach was upset. Derek knew Stiles must have tampered Garry's drink "You mean nothing to me Stiles...nothing"

A thought crossed Derek's mind. What if Stiles tried to ruin his engagement. If he knew him well, Stiles would do anything to stop the engagement. He should talk to him before he tried to do anything stupid again. Derek picked up his cell and dialled Stiles's number 

"Hello?" replied a female voice

Derek frowned "Who's this?" 

"I'm nurse Stephanie speaking from Good Health hospital" 

Derek's heart started racing "Hospital? Where is Stiles? Why are you answering his phone" 

"Sir Mr Stilinski is in the hospital" 

"What!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Back with next chapter on this fic. Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Mr Stilinski is in the hospital"

"What!?" Derek almost lost the grip on his phone. He pulled the covers off him, heart beating faster than ever "Stiles is in hospital? What happened to him? Is he alright?"

"Actually Sir..."

The line went dead

Derek frowned "Hello? Are you there? Hello!" when there was no response, he threw the cell on his side and started pacing. Stiles was in hospital. But why? Did something happened to him? Accident? Derek felt another wave of tight knot in his stomach. The thought of Stiles getting hurt...no no, I've to make sure he's alright. Even if everything was over between them, he couldn't just ignore the call.

Derek made up his mind and got dressed up as quickly as possible and rushed to the hospital. On reaching he ran towards the counter "Excuse me..I just came to know that Stiles was admitted in this hospital. Could you find out which room number he's been admitted"

"Could you repeat the name please?"

"Stiles...I mean Mr Stilinski"

The counter girl clicked her fingers on the computer screen "Mr Stilinski has just come out of surgery. He is been shifted in ICU"

Fear and worry swriled in Derek's chest like a tornado. Surgery? How bad was Stiles hurt? He swallowed thickly "Is he alright? What happened to him?"

"I'm sorry Sir. You'll have to ask the doctor. We're not allowed to enclose any information on the patients"

"It's okay. Where is ICU?"

"Second floor, left hand corner" said the girl and Derek ran as fast as his legs would allow. He kept praying inwardly that Stiles was okay. He dashed around pausing to gape in shock when he saw Stiles sitting on the white bench looking perfectly healthy "What the hell?" Stiles didn't look hurt or like he's come out of a surgery. Here he so worried for him and it was just another prank? Anger again overshadowed his concern for Stiles and he stormed towards him

Derek grabbed Stiles's collar and pulled him up "Stop playing freaking games with me!" he slammed him on the near by wall not caring if anyone saw them

Stiles gasped when the back of his head connected with the wall. He was shocked to see Derek in the hospital and couldn't understand why was he so angry "Derek what are you doing?"

Derek glared narrowing his eyes "Stop acting innocent. It's not going to work" he tightened his hold and Stiles winced "Derek you're hurting me! Let go!"

"How much did you pay to the nurse so she could lie to me huh?"

"I didn't pay anyone! What lie are you taking about?"

Derek shook his head "I can't believe you're still lying when I caught you redhanded. I called you and the nurse told me Mr Stilinski is in the hospital and you had a surgery. Do you have any idea how freaked out I was? I come here like it was the end of the world just to see that you're fine? When will you grow up Stiles?"

Stiles stopped struggling "Derek the nurse wasn't lying" he said softly "Mr Stilinski...means my Dad had a surgery. Remember I told you he had lung cancer and was being treated. He just came out of operation theatre and he's doing fine now. I forgot my cell on the reception counter when I was paying bills. I just got my phone back"

Derek slowly uncurled his fingers feeling utterly ashamed for his actions "I'm sorry" he was about to leave when Stiles laughed lightly "What's so funny?"

Stiles pointed a finger on Derek's chest "You came all the way here to check on me?"

Derek looked away "Of..Ofcourse not!"

"Yes you did Derek. You were worried for me...you still love me" Stiles reached out but Derek swatted his hand away "I do not!"

"Ah huh Derek Hale. Don't deny. I know you love me"

"Shut up!"

"Are you still mad?" 

"Yes!"

"On the scale of 1-10?" 

"11" replied Derek

Stiles rolled his eyes "Then tell me why are you here?"

"I came here to warn you. Don't try to interfere with my engagement. I'm getting engaged in the morning and I don't want you anywhere near me"

Stiles's face fell "Why are you doing this Derek. I know you're angry but deep down you still love me and I do too. I'm really sorry for hurting you...I promise not to repeat my mistake again...please trust me"

Derek scoffed "Did you trust me?"

"I'm sorry" Stiles repeated like a mantra

"Goodbye Stiles" Derek turned around to leave and Stiles followed right on his heels "Derek wait!"

Derek didn't listen to any of Stiles's calls and hurried his steps outside the hospital. Stiles ignored all the weird looks he received by the hospital staff and ran behind Derek "Please listen to me"

Derek got inside his car slammed the door shut. Stiles kept banging on the window begging for forgiveness. Derek turned on the engine but the car wouldn't get started. No matter how many times he tried, it made rustle sound and then nothing "Dammit!"

Stiles grinned and knocked at the window "See? Even your car thinks you should forgive me. Please Derek I love you....please forgive me"

Derek cursed his luck and got out of the car. He pushed Stiles away and started walking his way to home. He wasn't going to find a cab since it was three in the morning

"My Dad's in ICU and still I'm following you in this dark and lonely night!" Stiles yelled "Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"I didn't ask you to follow me neither have I chained you to myself" replied Derek

"Derek wait!"

"Go away!" Derek reached near a dark alley when suddenly they were surrounded by two muscular men "Hold up boys"

Stiles stepped closer to Derek who narrowed his eyes at the man blocking his path who looked drunk or was high on drugs "What do you want?"

"Hand over all the money"

"No" replied Derek and felt Stiles's shaky hand bunch his shirt from back "Ahem...what he means to say is that...we're in middle of an important discussion so if you guys could give us some privacy" Derek slightly elbowed Stiles and glared at the man "Get out of our way"

The man scoffed and motioned to his friend who was standing behind Stiles. Before Derek could understand, the hand behind his back was gone. He turned around and froze when he saw a dirty shiny knife was pressed hard enough against Stiles's throat to raise a thin line of crimson on his pale skin. The other hand had pinned Stiles's arms behind his back by his wrist "Hey let him go!" 

Stiles gasped wincing when the blood rolled down his throat. One thing was clear, these men weren't afraid to shed blood. This was so not planned for the night 

"How about now huh?" asked the leader with a smug smile

"Don't hurt him!" Derek took a step towards Stiles but the knife was pushed deeper earning a loud hiss from his hostage "One more step and I slice his throat!" warned the man holding Stiles

Derek held his hand out in surrender "Okay okay... I'll give you money...just don't hurt him" he started pulling his wallet and held it out towards the leader "Now let him go"

"First give me your wallet. I'll decide if your pal here is worth living"

Derek glared "That was not the deal. Take the money and leave us alone"

"Der..Derek" Stiles whimpered when the knife was again pressed harder. Derek swallowed thickly. It was obvious these men weren't going to let them go even after getting the money. He had to do something before they hurt Stiles any further. He locked his eyes with Stiles and jerked his head sideways..  _While I distract, run_

Stiles was looking at Derek with wide eyes. There was no way he was going to leave. He could be helpful. Together they can take these two muggers. The knife was pressed further and he clenched his jaw tightly.... or maybe they should rethink about their plan

Derek lunched at the man with a back kick, that landed right on his chest. The man flew back and fell on his ass letting out a surprise yell

"Hey!" shouted the man holding Stiles who took his distraction to his advantage and jammed his foot on his toe. The man let him go and Stiles drove a punch at the man's face 

"Stiles run!" yelled Derek tackling the man on the ground. He fisted his hand to the man's cheekbone sending him crumbling to the ground. He turned around to see other man pull Stiles's leg 

Stiles went down with a yelp and the man tightened his hold on his knife. Derek scrambled towards the pair and kicked the knife out of the man's hand and punched him with full force knocking him out

Derek panted helping Stiles up "Are you alright?" 

Stiles nodded slightly out of breath "Yeah...I'm good" 

"I told you to run. Why didn't you?" 

"And leave you in danger? No thank you" Stiles winced touching his throat 

Derek quickly pulled out his handkerchief and offered it to Stiles "You're still bleeding" 

"Thanks" Stiles pressed the cloth on his throat

"You should get checked out" 

"No it doesn't look that ba..." Stiles saw with wide eyes as one of the man get up and come charging at Derek's back with knife in hand. There was no time to warn so he pushed Derek out of the way "DEREK WATCH OUT!"

Derek fell on his side

The mugger sworn loudly and swung his knife. Stiles shuddered, eyes wide open and mouth falling open in silent. He staggered sideways and slumped against the dirty wall

"STILES!" Derek saw in horror as Stiles slid down the wall

The mugger jerked the knife out from where it had slid between Stiles's ribs. It had pulled free with sickening snick that Derek was sure would haunt him until his dying day, tearing the wound further open and Stiles screamed

The mugger dropped the knife from his shaky hand, cursed and ran from the spot

Derek got up and ran towards Stiles who had curled up in a trembling, gasping ball on the ground as blood had slowly pooled around him "Stiles! Oh my God... shit there's so much blood" 

Stiles groaned when Derek pulled away his hands and pressed on the wound "You're an idiot! Why did you do that? Why did you push me?" 

Stiles's eyes were wide but unfocused "He..He was.. going...hurt you" he forced out the words in gasps, pain colouring his voice as a thin trail of blood ran out the side of his mouth

"Stiles!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all can stop sharpening your tools for leaving you guys with this cliffy because we have just one more chapter to this story. Stay with me and please leave a comment :-)))


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! A heartfelt thanks to all my fantastic readers who have read this story and left sweet comments and kudos. Gonna miss writing this fic. On with the next and last chapter.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Stiles peeled his eyes open followed by a groan. He tried to move but winced when a sharp pain shot through his chest. Loud beeping sound above his head was annoying him and he wanted it to stop. Where was he? Why was he lying on a cold hard bed? He was about to move again when a voice reached his ears 

"Stiles! Thank God you woke up! Are you okay? Stay still okay. Don't move. I'm calling the doctor" 

Stiles blinked. Okay first thing first. That was definitely Derek's voice. Secondly why shouldn't he move and why in the world does he need a doctor. Another sharp pain erupted in his chest and he screwed his eyes shut. Yeah okay...a doctor would be nice right now

"It's gonna be okay Stiles" 

Stiles turned his head and met Derek's eyes. It was only then he remembered what had happened to him. He slowly reached out to Derek "Are you..okay?" 

"I'm fine. Thanks to you. It was a stupid move but you saved my life" 

Stiles gave a small nod and then a thought crossed his mind "My Dad?" 

"Don't worry about him. He's recovering well. I haven't told him about you...didn't want him to worry but he's good now" 

"Thank you" Stiles looked into Derek's eyes "So... can I be forgiven now?" Derek took Stiles's hand in his "Stiles you were unconscious for eighteen hours. You know today I was going to get engaged so.." 

Stiles's wide eyes flickered on Derek's hand and heart sank in his stomach when he saw a ring on his finger "You got...engaged?" 

Derek nodded with a broad smile "Yes and my fiance is the best guy in the world. He's sweet lovable and cutest man in the world" 

Stiles's eyes shone with tears

"Would you like to meet him?" 

"No thank you" Stiles tried to pull his hand but Derek kept a tight hold "C'mon be a sport. I'm sure you'll love him"

Stiles gasped when Derek pulled away his hand "Oh my God" 

FLASHBACK

"Stiles!" 

Stiles let out a gurgled cough. He wanted to tell Derek not to worry but feels darkness edging into his vision. His breath came in ragged, shallow gasps as he placed his shaky hand over Derek's "So..Sorry" 

Derek pulled out his cell and dialled 911 "Please help me! My friend is stabbed...I need help immediately!" he yelled in desperate voice. After informing which street they were in he hung up and turned his attention back on Stiles. Derek's hand trembled as he tenderly caressed Stiles's cheek with one hand and finally allowed his eyes to release the tears he had built up. Despite his best efforts to apply pressure, the blood flow was rentless which wasn't helped by his shaking

"Please don't die...Stiles please stay with me" Derek pleaded but he could feel Stiles's breath had become more irregular and deep. His eyes were barely open as tears dripped from the corner of his eyes "No no no Stiles stay with me! Help is gonna be here soon. You hear me? Open your eyes!"

Stiles wanted to listen to Derek but the pain in his chest was making impossible for him to concentrate. Oh God he was going to die. He knew it. Otherwise why couldn't he breathe properly. Why couldn't he see Derek's face anymore. Why were his ears ringing. Why was everything slowing around him. Why he couldn't get his damn eyes open. Yup definitely dying

"STILES! NO!" Derek shouted when Stiles's head titled to his side "You're not leaving me!" he finally heard sirens and hope filled in his chest and yelled at the paramedics "Hurry up!" 

Derek was pushed aside by one of the paramedic who quickly pressed the wound with big white gauge. Another one placed an oxygen mask on Stiles's mouth "He's barely breathing. We should hurry!" 

"Which hospital are you taking him?" asked Derek

"Good Health. Let's go!" said the first paramedic. They quickly strapped Stiles to a board and loaded him in the ambulance "He's loosing too much blood! I need more gauge" was the last words Derek heard as the ambulance door shut close

Derek ran his way back to the hospital. He reached in time to see Stiles getting whisked away inside the emergency ward. He staggered on his feet and sank down on a waiting chair staring at his blood stained hands. What had he done? Stiles was fighting for his life because of him. If he hadn't been so stubborn, none of this would have happened. If he had forgiven Stiles the day he came to his office, he wouldn't have gotten hurt today

It was obvious that Stiles was genuinely sorry for his actions and loved him but because of his anger, there was a chance fate would cruelly take him away from his life. The one person who meant the world to him. Why couldn't he see it wasn't Stiles's fault but the circumstances created by Adam. He should have acted maturely and talked about the situation, not repeat the same mistake Stiles did "I'm sorry Stiles... come back to me... don't leave me... I...I love you"

Derek looked at the closed door where Stiles was being treated and tears fell from his eyes "You better come back to me or else I'll kick your ass" he pulled out his cell and dialled a number "Garry? Sorry to disturb you at this hour but I need to tell you something" 

 

 

Minutes passed into hours but Derek didn't get any news on Stiles. Doctors and nurses went in and out but still nothing. Eventually his patience ran out after pacing and he rushed towards a nurse who walked out of the emergency room "Excuse me could you please tell if Stiles is okay?" 

"The one with the stab wound?" 

Derek nodded "Yes. How is he? He's okay now right?" 

"Are you his family" 

Derek didn't know what to say but he nodded anyway "Yeah kind of...he's my boyfriend" 

"Well he just came out of the theatre and it went well. Although he's not out of the woods yet"

Tears brimmed once again in Derek's eyes "Can I see him?" 

"We're shifting him to ICU. You won't be able to go inside but you can see him from outside" 

Derek nodded "Thank you" 

"Son?" 

Derek turned around to see his father and ran towards him like a small child seeking for comfort "Dad!" James hugged his son tightly "Garry called and told me everything" 

"Stiles..." Derek's voice broke 

"It's going to be alright son. We'll talk about it later. Right now you need to be strong for him" James said softly and ran a hand on Derek's back "By the way I brought something for you" 

 

 

 

Derek looked through the window and saw Stiles unconscious and surrounded by an array of equipment that he had no idea what they were doing to him. Stiles looked so young and fragile and he just wanted to touch him, hold him in his arms. He couldn't stop the lone tear that fell from his eyes. Once again he found himself drowning in the silence and emptiness of the waiting room. 

Daylight disappeared and now it was late evening when finally the doctors annouced Stiles was out of danger and Derek thought he could breathe again. His smile reached his ears and he thanked God for returning Stiles back to him. 

A nurse came and informed Derek that if he wanted, he could sit near Stiles because his health was improving and was about to wake any time soon. Derek was more than happy to get inside the room. He cleaned himself as best as he could and entered in the ICU

Derek sat down next to Stiles's bed and took his hand in his "Thank you for not leaving me" he sniffed and then a small grin formed on his face " But you've scared the shit out of me so I'm going to make you pay" Derek pulled a box out from his pocket which was brought by his father and smiled. He carefully slipped the engagement ring on Stiles's finger and kissed at the back of his hand "Get well soon my future husband" 

PRESENT

Stiles gasped when he saw the ring on his finger matched with the ring on Derek's finger "Oh my God"

Derek laughed placing a soft kiss on Stiles's lips "I'm engaged to you Stiles"

Stiles burst into tears and gave a light hit on Derek's arm "You're one mean fiance. You couldn't have told me directly?" 

"Aww c'mon! A little payback doesn't hurt right?"

"Doesn't hurt? You almost gave me a heart attack... when I'm right in the hospital bed!" Stiles raised his voice wincing when his ribs protested against the strain "Aww..aww aww... damn this is hurting" 

"Hey relax okay. Don't strain yourself" Derek heard the door open and saw a doctor enter "I see you're awake Mr Stilinski. How are you feeling now?" 

"Still hurts" Stiles whined 

The doctor checked the wound and Stiles's vitals "You're doing great. Everything seems good and for the pain l'll increase the dose of painkillers" 

"Thank you" 

When the doctor left Derek sat down next to Stiles and reached up to gently cup his face rubbing his thumb along his freckled finance's face "I'm sorry" 

"No I'm sorry" 

"I'm more sorry" said Derek and Stiles shook his head "I'm sorriest" 

"That's not even a word" 

"It's in my dictionary. I could get you one if you want" 

Derek rolled his eyes "No Stiles I should be apologising. You got hurt because of me. I'm sorry"

"Yeah but who started it? Me! I hurt you first so I'm sorry" 

"Stiles first you'll accept my apology"

"Why do you get to go first. You should forgive me first"

"Because you kept apologizing and I was acting like a stubborn idiot" 

"I agree" Stiles said with a goofy smile on his face

"I wasn't finished yet" 

Stiles looked at him confusingly

"You also behaved like a stubborn idiot who silent give up on us" 

Stiles chuckled lightly "Guess that makes us two idiots in love" 

Derek smiled leaning down for a kiss "I love you Stiles"

"I love you too Derek" 

 

 

THE END :-)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment one last time :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
